Operation Inferno/Transcript
Chainer: So, you're Ghost I assume? Ghost: That'd be me. I suppose you're Chainer? Chainer: That's me. Would you care to give me intel on these weapons? Ghost does so, explaining the particular values of each weapon. Chainer picks up the Vulcan. Chainer: Very nice. I like this. Ghost: Yeah, Boss said you would. He said it matches your style: subtle as a sledgehammer. Chainer: Really? I'll have to "thank" him for that. Ghost: Alright then, let's get going. We'll establish an HQ down the block from here, then we'll transport the rest of the weapons. Sound good? Chainer: Let's do it. Ghost: I'll go ahead and scout out the area, watch my six. Chainer: On it. Ghost: Area clear, move up. Chainer: This building here? Ghost: That's the one. An HQ is establsihed. Ghost: Good, now let's- Ghost is interrupeted by a sniper shot. Ghost: What the-?! Chainer: I got it! Chainer fires two shots from the Recon. Ghost: Did you see what it was?! Chainer: No, but it looked like a bug. Ghost: Oh you have GOT to be kidding me... Anyway, do you have a holo of the area up?. Chainer: No, but I can make a crude hologram from what I have here...give me a minute. After building most of the hologram, Chainer employs Ghost to help. Chainer: Alright Ghost...attach part A to grommet B...oh screw it, just press buttons! There! Ghost: That's the way to do it. Alright, we're here...and Roja's hide out should be here...let's get going. Brazillians can be heard moving in. Ghost: Crap! Cut all chatter! Chainer: What is it? Ghost: (quietly) Brazillians. They don't know we're here. Keep it quiet. Ghost takes out his combat knife. Chainer: You're going to knife him? Ghost: Better than wasting bullets. A Brazillian walks by, seperated from his friend. Ghost takes him inside and slices his throat. Chainer: Hold up. Other one just stopped to take a smoke. Chainer takes the Recon back into his hands and headshots the Brazillian. He goes down. Ghost: Beautiful. Let's get moving. The two enter a small home, one of the two locations where Faust is believed to be. Chainer: Not here. Ghost: Next objective then, he has to be there. Next safehouse is just down the street. Chainer takes point and begins to open the door. Faust is inside, next to the door. Chainer and Ghost both shoot his legs, immobilizing him. Ghost: Help me get him into the chair, will you? Chainer: On it. Ghost: I'll tie his legs. Take care of his arms. Chainer: On it. Chainer pulls out his Maverick and shoots out Faust's arms. Ghost: What the heck do you think you're doing?! Chainer: ...Ah, I see. Well, not much of a need to tie his arms now. Faust is tied to the chair, and Ghost gets out a car battery and two jumper cables. He touches them together to test the connection. Ghost: Search the rest of this place, I'll see if I can't get anything out of him. Ghost shocks Faust once and he begins yelling in Portugese. Chainer: Wait, I found something. A primitive data storage device. Ghost gives Chainer a look. Chainer: A laptop. Ghost: What's on it? Chainer: E-mail from Rojas. "Have the men move the rest of the special weapons to the hideout outside of Rio de Janero." Chainer shoots Faust in the head. Ghost flinches as the shot passes him. Ghost: Why the heck did you do that?! We still need a more specific location! Chainer: The Echo Corps can scan the planet from orbit. We need to get out of here, now! I'll go first. Chainer walks to the door, opens it slowly, but closes it quickly. Chainer: It seems we were too noisy. I think there has to be at least thirty Militia out there, with more coming. Ghost: I've got it. Ghost tosses a flash-bang outside. Ghost: Let's go. Chainer: No, wait. Chainer tosses a thermal detonator outside. Chainer: Now let's go. Ghost: Was that really necessary? Chainer: Rule 17: Always make sure it's dead. They make their way back to the HQ. Ghost knifes one militia man in the gut. Ghost: All right, let's call for extraction. Chainer: Look out! Knifed militia man takes a shot at Ghost. It hits him in the knee. Chainer takes out the wounded man. Ghost: Blast it! Chainer: Rule 17- Ghost: I know! "Always make sure it's dead"! Ghost begins crawling to get a sniping position. Chainer: Let me have a look at it. Ghost: I'll cover you. Chainer: Hmm, looks like it hit the synovial joint capsule. Here, this ought to do it. Chainer cuts part of his arm open and puts the blood directly up to Ghost's knee. Ghost simply sighs and continues sniping. Ghost: Dare I ask- Chainer: Don't ask, just wait. See, it's healing now. Let's see if you can walk on it. Ghost: You've got to be kidding me... Chainer: Oh, come on! It's not gonna kill you! Ghost: Yeah, well, it'll probably hurt like- What?! This is- This is impossible! Chainer: Then how are you standing and moving your legs in a general walking motion? Ghost: Funny. I'll get on the radio with Command, let's see if they can get a chopper here. Chainer: Hopefully they will. Ghost: Baseplate, this is Zulu Six. Faust is dead, and we have Roja's hideout confirmed. We need evac ASAP. ...What do you mean you can't send a chopper? You've got to be kidding...this is Cold Shoulder all over again! Yes- I know that...I...Just...*sighs* Just send a bloody chopper! Zulu Six out. Chainer: That sounded successful. Ghost: Yeah...Cold Shoulder all over again, they're claiming the skies are full of fighters, only problem is the Militia doesn't have anything close to airpower. Chainer: I'll get Echo Corps in. They'll be able to handle it. Ghost: Yeah. After holding out for a while, the Echo Corps arrive, with Ace, Sweetwater and Chipmunk aboard. Sweetwater: Yo, I'm Private First Class Terrence Sweetwater, you guys are Ghost and Chainer? Ghost: Yeah, that'd be us, let's get out of here! Category:Transcripts